Cursed Child
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Naruto is a young kid but he's anything but normal sealed inside him is the Kyuubi also known as the Nine-tailed fox. He's hated by everyone and that only makes him miserable. Taken in by Anko he's trained by her to become one of the strongest ninjas in the world. Watch out Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has arrived
1. Hated

**Cursed Child Part 1 Hated**

 **Summary: Naruto is a young kid but he's anything but normal sealed inside him is the Kyuubi also known as the Nine-tailed fox. He's hated by everyone and that only makes him miserable**

 **Kyuubi Talking**

 _ **'Naruto Talking To Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto is five years old he lived in the orphanage but he's picked on and bullied by not only the other orphans but also the owners. If anyone saw his body they would see the many bruises and scars on his body.

Although he lives in the Orphanage he's hidden away in the basement a leaking rat infested, spider infested dump all he has is a mattress no pillow or blanket or anything.

This went on for three years until he turned five and he was kicked out every morning he had to beg for food, but that never worked he was always beaten up and chased away; he has to hunt through bins for food until he was again chased away.

A few days after his fifth birthday he returned not that they cared. He'd already been beaten up several times that day. He finally decided it wasn't worth another beating from his so called legal guardians.

Naruto slept outside luckily that evening it was hot out, lucky him. The day after he was walking through Konoha, he sees some kids at the park he approaches them "Hey can I play with you."

The kids turn around and see Naruto "It's the demon get him."

Naruto yelps then runs off with them chasing him he's been running away from people for so long he's really picked up some speed.

He loses the kids, he finds out that he's outside Konoha main gates he keeps on walking until he finds a tree stump and sits down and starts crying "Why does everyone hate me it's not fair."

Kyuubi has never spoken to Naruto but he has witnessed what's happened to him but he's still not strong enough to take over or the whole stinking town would be a bloodbath.

Naruto walks over to a lake and looks at his own reflection then Kyuubi speaks **Your hated kid Naruto looks around.**

' _Who said that_ ' He looks around but there's nobody around.

Kyuubi sighs **I'm the demon inside of you.**

Naruto sniffs ' _ **So everything they say is true**_ '

Kyuubi sighs **Kit ignore those arseholes you're just a kid.**

Naruto wipes his eyes ' _ **But they're right I'm a monster.**_ '

Kyuubi growls **Shut up Naruto you're just a kid there just scared if you let me out I'll kill them for you.**

Naruto is in shock ' _ **No, I won't let you out.**_ '

Kyuubi growls **Why are you defending them tell me kid do you have any friends I'll answer you, NO you don't.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Even so they don't deserve to die.**_ '

Kyuubi growls **Your soft kid**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Leave me alone.**_ '

Kyuubi sighs **Fine I'll leave you alone for now.**

Naruto slaps at the water then he stands up and heads back to the gates. Whilst he's walking back it starts to rain so he picks up the pace.

Two guards are in a foul mood (Not Kotetsu and Izumo, I like those guys) as they're on guard duty and to make it worse it's raining heavily "Dammit guard duty whilst it's raining can it get any worse."

The other guard sighs "I agree this sucks."

He then looks up and smirks "Look it's that demon brat quick close the gate."

The other one smirks "Good idea."

They quickly close the gates just as Naruto gets to the gate.

Naruto knocks on the gate "Hey can you let me in."

The two guards look at each other than one speaks "Get lost demon spawn."

Naruto grabs the gate "Let me in it's raining."

They snap at him "Beat it brat, before we beat you up."

Naruto looks at them and turns away and heads back into the forest he hears laughing behind him well at least they didn't attack him. He enters the forest crying he makes his way over to a tree and curls up against the tree he's soaking wet and shivering but somehow he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, a short distance away Mitarashi Anko's heading back from a scouting mission she groans "Damn rain, why did it have to rain now." She starts running until she senses Chakra it's pretty faint but she can still sense it. She follows her senses until she comes across a shivering Naruto even in sleep he's shivering.

She's in shock "What's a kid doing out here in the rain" She approaches him until she stops next to him "It's the Uzumaki kid, the demon container." She stops next to him and gets on her knees she sighs "Poor kid."

She sees the cuts on his face and arms and his clothes, ripped clothes. "You really have it, tough kid, I know how you feel." She sighs and scoops him up she opens up her coat and presses his shivering body to hers then she starts running to the gate.

The two guards from before see Mitarashi Anko and they sighs "Here's the other demon."

Before they know it Anko's disappeared she appears behind then pulling out two Kunai and pointing them at their throats "Why was the gate closed."

One of them is stunned "We didn't want that demon in here."

Anko uses one of her Snake Jutsu's to start choking him "He's just a kid you arseholes if I see you locking him out again I won't be best pleased and let's just say maybe I'll use one on my Jutsu's to crush your worthless bodies into dust." They both nod knowing it's not wise to piss off this sadistic psycho snake lady.

Anko glares at them "You make me sick, treating Naruto like shit."

One of the guards raises an eyebrow "Who's Naruto."

She growls but opens her coat showing them a sleeping Naruto "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's not a demon, he's just a kid open your fucking eyes, your pathetic retards." She turns around and walks away.

She returns to her house still carrying Naruto she lays him down on her bed but as she lays him down his t-shirt has ridden up and she sees scars she lifts his t-shirt up and she's stunned and also angry.

She punches the mattress "How can they do this to him, he's just a kid just look at him, he's all skin and bones, doesn't he eat" She rubs her thumb over his cheek "Kid I'll speak to the Hokage tomorrow, sleep now, what am I saying he is asleep."

She's about to get up when she hears him moan "I won't let you out."

She raises her eyebrow "What's he talking about."

She sighs then her stomach makes a play and she groans "Time to eat should I make him something." She stands up and leaves the room and starts to make herself some food.

If anyone was looking at Naruto they'd think he was asleep when in actual fact he's in his inner mindscape in front of a cage ' _ **Where am I.**_ '

The Kyuubi grins **You're in your inner mind gaki now it's about time we meet face to face** Naruto looks inside the cage and sees two eyes glaring at him then sees a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Naruto is scared ' _ **W-Wh-What are you.**_ '

The Kyuubi grins **I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox your demon inside you.**

Naruto has his mouth open ' _ **I don't like this place.**_ '

Kyuubi grins **You can go I just wanted you to meet me.**

Naruto leaves his inner mind and sits up "Where am I."

He then smells something and his tummy rumbles he climbs out of the bed and leaves the room following the smell of food he gets to the kitchen and sees some women cooking.

He looks around "Where am I."

Anko hears that and turns around "Oh, you're awake."

Naruto rubs his eyes "Where am I, and who are you."

Anko smirked "Well to answers your first question you're at my house, I found you outside and brought you in, and to answer your other question I'm Mitarashi Anko and your Naruto."

Naruto nods "OK."

She smiles "So you hungry" His tummy rumbles and he starts to blush.

She smirks "I take that as a yes."

He nods she points to the couch "Take a seat."

He sits on the couch and she goes back to the food "Lucky I made him some" She brings over two bowls of Ramen she passes him a bowl.

He looks at it "What is it."

She smirks "It's Ramen try it, I usually eat Dango but Ramen's not bad it's about the only thing I can cook."

He nods "Ramen, OK never tried Ramen before." He starts eating and he smiles "Wow this is good."

She smiles "Thanks."

She watches him eat whilst she also eats and within a minute he's eaten the whole bowl she's in shock ' _Damn he was hungry_ ' "You want some more."

He nods and holds out the bowl she places her bowl down and takes his bowl and heads back into the kitchen and pours him out another bowl then returns to the couch and passes him the bowl.

She picks up her bowl and continues eating she looks at Naruto and he's almost finished again ' _He's really hungry I've never seen someone eat so fast._ ' "So, How old are you Naruto-Kun."

He looks up ' _She called me Naruto-Kun_ ' He thinks "I'm five, I think."

She nods "Do you have a home."

He shakes his head "I ran away from the orphanage."

She nods "Why."

He sighs "They always beat me up, even the adults and they locked me in the basement in the dark with rats and spiders plus there were leaks all over the place all I had was a mattress"

She clenches her fist "Wait, just a mattress what about a pillow and sheets and covers."

He looks down and shakes his head "No, nothing like that, not even a blanket I was always cold but I never got a cold not sure why."

She clenches her fist and Naruto flinches thinking she's going to hit him like everyone else does. She notices ' _He's scared of me_ ' "Naruto, you don't need to be scared of me I won't hurt you ever."

He looks at her confused "Why are you being nice to me, nobody's ever nice to me. It makes me sad, I don't know why people hate me what did I do." ' _I know about the Kyuubi but I can't tell her she will hate me like everyone else._ '

She sighs "You've done nothing wrong, so you've never had a friend."

He looks down "Everyone's scared of me they spit at me and attack me so I have to run away."

She's watching him in shock and she's also seething ' _How dare they do this to him he's five years old._ ' When she looks at him he's asleep she smirks she picks up his empty bowl and with hers, she puts them in the sink then she returns to Naruto and picks him up again and carries him back to her bedroom and lies him down she watches him he's still shivering. "Shit his clothes are still wet why didn't I feel it."

She takes off his t-shirt and she stops seeing even more bruises "Fucking hell." She clenches her fists "Damn them how can they do this he's only five."

She lies down on the bed and brings him towards her and wraps her arms around him. She notices that he wraps his arms around her waist also and she sighs "You've really been through hell."

She smiles but then her smiles drops off her face ' _I know how you feel Naruto I'm hated also but I'm all grown up I can't believe they'd do this to a kid._ ' She sighs and then rests her head on his and within a few minutes, she's asleep.

Anko wakes up first she looks at his clothes the t-shirt he's wearing is full of holes the same can be said about his trousers and his socks are full of holes also ' _Didn't they even give him clothes damn them._ ' She gets up and leaves the house and starts heading to the clothes shops.

When she enters she starts looking for clothes she doesn't notice but she's being watched by her friend Kurenai Yūhi.

She watches Anko pick out clothes but there for a kid so that's confusing.

Anko smirked "OK, this should do for now."

She heads to the counter and pays for it all. She then leaves the shop and heads back home.

Kurenai follows her until she's stopped by Asuma she sighs but starts talking to Asuma although she's wondering what the hell that was all about.

Naruto wakes up and sits up and climbs out of the bed and rubs his eyes he notices he isn't wearing his top but the house is nice and warm so it's OK, he walks around the whole house but she's gone he sighs "She's gone."

Just then he hears the door open he heads to the front door and Anko smirked "You're up."

He nods "Where did you go."

She smiles "Come with me."

He nods and they walk into the front room she places the bags on the table and she opens the bags he looks at the bags and sees her pull out clothes he's confused ' _They look too small for her_ ' "There a bit small for you."

She grins "No shit, but there not for me, there for you."

He looks at her gobsmacked "For me."

She nods "Yea, try them on."

He picks up one of the t-shirts it's Black with the Leaf symbol on it.

He smiles and puts it on and it fits perfectly she passes him a jacket also black it has the Leaf symbol again he puts it on and she grins "Looking good Naruto-Kun, now put these trousers on and it's the full set, you can use the bathroom."

He nods and runs to the bathroom and she smiles. He comes back a few minutes later and she smirks "Looking good Naruto-Kun, lastly put these sandals on." He sits on the couch and puts on the sandals. She grins "Wow, you look good Naruto-Kun, much better."

He surprises her by hugging her but she hugs him back she thinks to herself ' _This is probably his first feeling of affections from someone._ ' She chuckles then her and Naruto's tummy rumbles "Come on I'll treat you to Ramen at Ichiraku's."

He nods "OK." She then passes him a bag.

He looks at it, ' _It's some animal thing_ ' "What's this for."

She grins "You put your money in it."

He looks confused "Money, but I don't have any money."

She sighs "Well, we'll sort something out."

He nods and she puts it in his trousers pocket and they head out.

Kurenai is walking down to Anko's when she sees her along with a little kid her eyes go wide, knowing who the kid is, then she remembers Anko buying the clothes he's now wearing she smiles "Those clothes suit him better than what he normally wears."

Anko and Naruto finally get outside Ichiraku's Teuchi looks at Anko "Don't see you hear often, I thought you prefer Dango."

She shrugs "Are you going to turn me away."

Teuchi chuckles "Not at all who's the boy."

Anko looks at Naruto "He's Naruto Uzumaki."

Teuchi eyes go wide ' _The Demon, no he's just a kid_ ' "Well hello there Naruto, welcome to Ichiraku's, take a seat."

Anko picks him up and places him on the seat.

Ayame then comes out from the back and she smiles "Hello Anko-Chan." She then sees Naruto "Hello there little man my names Ayame, what's yours."

Naruto looks at Anko who smiles "Well answer her."

Naruto nods and turns to Ayame "My names Naruto,"

She smiles "Hello Naruto-Kun."

He smiles "Hello Ayame-Chan."

Ayame smiles and so does Teuchi "So what can I get you both."

Naruto smiles "Ramen, please."

Anko smirked "You better be careful, this kid eats fast, and a lot he might put you out of business." Teuchi and Ayame both chuckle at that. Anko smiles "I'll have the same." Teuchi nods and starts preparing the Ramen.

When it arrives Anko, Teuchi and Ayame watch as Naruto finishes his first bowl in less than two minutes he holds out the bowl "More please."

Teuchi is in shock ' _He eats fast all right_ ' Ayame smiles and takes the bowl and heads off to get him another bowl.

Within twenty minutes Naruto's gone through eight bowls of Ramen whilst Anko's on her second. Teuchi, Anko, and Ayame are in shock. What they don't know is another girl Naruto's age has watched him in shock.

 **A/N: Some might be wondering why he has scars and bruises at first I just wrote it without thinking but now it's like that for a reason the bruises will go but the scars will remain as a reminder from Kyuubi that he's weak that he's only alive because Kyuubi allows it. Also because He's not strong enough to remove the scars fully when Naruto ages the scars will fade if Kyuubi decides to do it. Plus I'm making Anko eat Ramen also although she still prefers Dango.**


	2. Making Changes

**Cursed Child Part 2 Making Changes**

 **A/N well Chapter 1 seems to be doing just fine so here's chapter 2 this chapter will be a little different and will introduce several characters you all know**

 **Kyuubi talking**

 _ **'Naruto Talking To Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto is the first to wake up when he opens his eyes he's staring at the biggest breasts he's ever seen he blushes ' _Wow what are those._ '

Kyuubi chuckles **There breasts Naruto women are different from men, men have penis's women have tits or breasts and a vagina but I must admit waking up to staring at those must have been quite a shock.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Wait what's a penis**_.'

Kyuubi chuckles **The thing between your legs kit.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK and she doesn't have a penis.**_ '

Kyuubi chuckles **No but some women can or so I've heard.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK, hey can I ask you something.**_ '

Kyuubi sighs **Fire away kid.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **I was always cold but I never got a cold and when I got beaten up I was always healed but how.**_ '

Kyuubi sighs **You never got a cold was because I won't allow it you'll never get Ill kid and the reason you was always healed was because I healed you.**

Naruto nods ' _ **You heal me thanks.**_ '

Kyuubi chuckles **Don't mention it, kid.**

Just then Anko starts to wake up she looks down and smirks "See anything you like."

Naruto looks up "Huh."

She chuckles "Just messing with you kid so time for breakfast what do you want."

Naruto smirks "Ramen."

She rolls her eyes "There is other food you know; I know I'll introduce you to Dango."

He nods "OK."

She nods "First thing you have to wash, so you feel refreshed and also to brush your teeth."

He looks at her and points to his teeth "You mean these things but brush them with what."

She sighs "I'll show you."

She scoops him up and places him on the floor and takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom she opens up a bag and pulls out a toothbrush "You use this, I'll show you."

He watches her brush her teeth and he chuckles "You're making funny faces."

She smirks "So will you."

She finishes of brushing her teeth, as well as buying him clothes she also bought him a toothbrush she passes him the orange toothbrush, she then puts toothpaste on the toothbrush and he starts brushing his teeth he quickly groans "This tastes disgusting."

She nods "I know." She sees him with puffed up cheeks she smiles "Spit it out in the sink."

He nods and does just that "That was disgusting."

She gets a flannel and brushes soap into it "Close your eyes."

He nods and does just that "Whatever you do don't open until I say."

He nods and she starts washing his face then she stops "You can open now."

He nods and opens his eyes.

She nods "Now before we go, you have to have a bath you're still very dirty."

He pouts "But I'm hungry."

She grins "Food can wait." She turns on the bath and starts running water as well as putting in bubbles she then tests the water "Get in."

He's about to get in when she stops him "Take your clothes off first."

He grins "Oh" He takes his clothes off and she sees the scars all over ' _Damn these people._ '

He finally steps into the bath he starts playing with the bubbles he's never had a bath before so playing with bubbles is cool, she smiles then the doorbell rings she smiles "Continue playing with the bubbles."

He nods "OK."

She leaves the bathroom and heads to the front door when she opens it she sees her friend Kurenai Yūhi, Anko is shocked "Kurenai, hey."

She smiles "I see you got back from your mission."

Anko nods "Oh, yea yesterday evening."

Kurenai grins "So who's the kid."

Anko freezes "What kid."

Kurenai grins "The kid you bought clothes for, and took to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, you know the kid who's also you know the dem.

Anko glares at her "Don't finish that he's just a kid who's been beaten all his life."

Kurenai is shocked but also not surprised.

Naruto shouts from the bathroom "Anko-Chan bubbles taste yucky."

Anko rolls her eyes "You're not supposed to taste them Naruto-Kun."

Kurenai noticed that she said Kun after his name she smiles and steps past Anko and heads to the bathroom Anko sighs and follows.

Naruto's putting bubbles in his hair when the door opens Naruto looks up but it's not Anko-Chan it's someone else. The woman starts to chuckle "You're, so cute."

Anko comes in "What are you doing."

Naruto shrugs "I don't know what to do; I've never had a bath before."

Kurenai now sees the scars and sighs and looks at Anko "How can they do this he's just a kid."

Anko nods "I know it sickens me."

Kurenai smiles "Can I wash his hair."

Anko raises an eyebrow "Why."

She grins "Please."

Anko sighs "Fine."

Kurenai stops next to Naruto "Hello Naruto, my names is Kurenai Yūhi; I'm a friend of Anko's."

He nods "OK."

She smiles "Is it OK, if I wash your hair."

He looks at her "Wash my hair with what."

She smiles "Why Shampoo of course."

He nods "OK, wait what's shampoo."

She grins "Shampoo is used to clean people's hair it leaves your hair nice and clean and sometimes silky smooth."

Naruto nods "Oh."

She smiles and gets a jug and pours it over his head he doesn't scream or anything she then opens up the Shampoo and pours some on his head and he giggles "That tickles."

She grins "Now whatever you do Naruto, don't open your eyes."

He nods "OK Kurenai-Chan."

She smiles and starts washing his hair after a few minutes she's done.

She smiles "You can open your eyes now."

He opens his eyes and two beautiful blue eyes stare back at both Anko and Kurenai.

Anko nods "Out you get."

He steps out and Anko quickly wraps a towel around him and starts drying him whilst Kurenai starts drying his hair. When there done Anko smiles "Naruto your clothes are on the toilet seat you can change in here."

He nods "OK Anko-Chan."

Anko and Kurenai then both leave the bathroom and leave Naruto to get dressed.

Kurenai sighs "He's five isn't he."

Anko nods "Yes," She then tells Kurenai everything that Naruto told her last night.

Kurenai's shocked "I never knew it was so bad."

Anko nods "I'll be taking him to the Hokage later, and then maybe I can torture his so-called Legal Guardians until they know what true fear really is."

Before Kurenai can answer the bathroom door is open and out comes Naruto is black combat pants with a white t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it, he also has black fingerless gloves on. Naruto grins "I look cool."

Anko and Kurenai both chuckle. Anko grins "You look good kid, now let's go and introduce you to Dango."

Kurenai smiles "Treating him to your favourite food."

Naruto grins "Wonder if it will be as good as Ramen."

Anko grins "Better than Ramen."

Naruto shakes his head "Not possible, Ramen is awesome."

Kurenai smirked "Well I have to go bye, And bye, Naruto-Kun."

He waves "Bye Kurenai-Chan."

She leaves and a few minutes later Naruto and Anko follow her out.

She leads him to the Dango stands people are watching him there are a few kids his age a girl with pink hair like her dad, another girl with blond hair like her dad then there's a boy with a dog and his mom with an even bigger dog. Everyone is staring at Naruto. He sighs and Anko sighs "What the fuck you all staring at."

They all look away and Anko and Naruto chuckles. Anko then takes his hand and leads him inside the shop she places him on the seat and sits next to him and they order Dango.

After they've finished she grins "So better than Ramen."

He shakes his head "Nope, but it's my second favourite food after Ramen."

She nods "OK, now I'm taking you to the Hokage, OK."

He nods "Did I do something wrong."

She grins "Not at all."

As they leave the Dango shop a small girl with blue hair is watching Naruto and Anko with her cousin he sighs "Why are you staring at him, Hinata."

She looks at her cousin "He seems like a nice boy, Neji."

Neji rolls his eyes "Come on let's go."

She nods "Hai."

Anko smiles "Climb on my back we can get there faster."

He nods "OK."

He climbs on and she grabs his legs before she uses **Shunshin** and they arrive outside his office. She then lets him down and sits him on the chair "I will speak to the Hokage then I'll call you in."

He nods "OK Anko-Chan."

She smiles "Don't move OK."

He nods "OK."

She walks to the door and knocks.

Hiruzen is inside his office when he hears the knock "Enter." When the door opens its Mitarashi Anko. He puts down his pen "So you have returned, how did the mission go."

She shrugs "The mission went fine, I got back late yesterday."

Hiruzen nods "So why didn't you come see me then."

Anko sighs "I got distracted."

He nods "A secret rendezvous."

Anko chuckles "No, hold on sir" She steps to the door and opens it "Come in."

Hiruzen waits until a small boy enters about five years old with blond hair he immediately knows who he is "Naruto."

Anko looks at Hiruzen "You know him Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Yes, but I haven't laid eyes on him for nearly five years."

Hiruzen looks at Naruto "You've grown up."

Anko sighs "Sir, do you know what the villagers do to him and how they treat him and even our fellow Ninja's."

Hiruzen sighs "I've heard they call him names."

Anko snaps "It's a bit more than that, they beat him up, and the Orphanage he was sent to the kids there beat him up so did his so-called legal guardians."

"They hardly fed him they locked him in the basement with only a mattress nothing else there were leaks down there rats and spiders also his whole body is full of scars."

Hiruzen is in shock he never knew it was that bad he looks at Naruto "Is this true Naruto."

Naruto looks down in shame "Yes Jiji."

Hiruzen chuckles at the name then becomes serious "Can I see your scars."

Naruto looks at Anko who nods. Naruto stands up and pulls off his coat and t-shirt and Hiruzen is in shock and he's also outraged.

He stands up and approaches Naruto "You can put your clothes back on now, Naruto."

Naruto nods and puts his clothes back on. Hiruzen looks at him "Can you wait outside Naruto."

Naruto nods and leaves the room. When Naruto's left and closed the door Hiruzen then snaps "I want everyone who bullied him punished, get me Inoichi."

Anko smirked "Right away Hokage-Sama."

She leaves the room using **Shunshin** and a few minutes later she returns with a blond man.

The man turns to Hiruzen "You asked for me Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Naruto, can you come back in here please."

Inoichi sees the door open and a blond kid enter, he immediately knows who he is.

Inoichi turns to Hiruzen "What do you want me to do Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen smiles "Reach into his memories I want the names of everyone who laid a finger on Naruto and I will deal with them."

He looks at Hiruzen "Is that wise Hokage-Sama, you know what he has inside him."

Hiruzen nods "I know, but try to do your best."

Inoichi nods "Understood Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen looks at Naruto "Can you sit down Naruto; Inoichi here will enter your mind and see your memories."

Naruto looks scared so Inoichi puts a hand on his shoulder "It won't hurt, kid, I promise."

Naruto nods "OK."

Inoichi then gets to work. After 10 minutes he's finished he turns to the Hokage "It's quite a list."

Hiruzen sighs "I don't care, write the names down."

Inoichi nods and starts writing several minutes later he passes the list to Hiruzen who takes the list "You may go."

Inoichi nods "Hai Hokage-Sama."

He smiles at Naruto who smiles back then he uses **Shunshin** to leave.

Anko sighs "I want to get my hands on the people who run the Orphanage."

Hiruzen smirked "I might just let you."

He turns to Naruto "I'm sorry this has happened to you but it ends now, I've let your parents down I just hope I can gain their forgiveness."

Anko looks at Hiruzen "His parents."

Hiruzen sighs "Naruto, can you wait outside again, please."

Naruto nods and leaves the room. Hiruzen sighs "I shouldn't tell you this but you obviously care about the kid so I will tell you his father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Anko is shocked "Are you serious."

He nods "Yes."

Anko nods "I wish to become his legal guardian and to train him."

Hiruzen sighs "You do know you're an ANBU member you have missions."

Anko sighs "Can't you cut down on my missions for a while he's just like me he needs to be trained."

Hiruzen nods "He does, is there anyone else who could help whilst you're away."

Anko nods the smirks "Kurenai Yūhi knows about him she seems quite fond of him also."

Hiruzen grins "The Ice Queen is fond of someone."

Anko smirked "Yes, to be honest, if I wasn't around she'd probably cuddle him like a teddy bear."

Hiruzen chuckles "I see, very well mission granted you can train him and Kurenai can help you you're also his Legal Guardian take care of him."

Anko smiles "I intend to Hokage-Sama or is it Jiji."

Hiruzen chuckles "I only allow Naruto to call me that Anko-Chan."

Anko grins "Understood Hokage-Sama."

Meanwhile, Naruto has become bored and he's now outside he's just standing there when he hears a girl getting bullied by three boys he jumps at them and punches one of them in the face.

When they see who it is they run away although the one who was punched wanted to stay and fight Naruto he left with the others.

Naruto looks at the girl "Are you, OK."

The girl looks up she has short blue hair with a gray and purple jacket on with purple trousers.

When she looks who saved her she's shocked she was saved by the boy who's hated but she doesn't hate him she knows he's lonely a bit like her."

She blushes "I I I I'm OK, T Thank Y-You F For S S Saving Me."

Naruto grins a very goofy grin "No problem."

He helps her up she almost faints when he touched her hand luckily she didn't.

Anko comes out of the tower "Naruto where are you."

She then sees him standing next to the Hyuga Princess Hinata she sees she's blushing she also saw him help her up. She grins ' _You're a bit young for a girlfriend Naruto-Kun.'_

She approaches them "Hinata-Chan."

Hinata looks over "Anko-San."

Naruto is confused "What's, a San."

Hinata smiles "I have to go."

She quickly turns around and runs away. Anko grins "Aren't you a bit young to get a girlfriend."

Naruto is confused "What's a girlfriend."

Anko sighs ' _Bloody hell he needs a lot of work_ ' "Never mind, what was you doing."

Naruto scratched his head "I got bored of waiting so I came outside then I saw three boys were bullying her so I punched one of them in the face and they ran away."

Anko grins "Really, well good on you now some good news kid from now on I'm your Legal Guardian plus I'm also going to train you."

She's not surprised when Naruto runs into her and she opens her arms to let him cuddle her.

She gets on one knee and wraps her arms around him "Now Naruto, I won't always be here I have to go out on missions sometimes but don't worry Kurenai-Chan will train you when I'm gone and look after you also."

He nods "OK, I'm tired now."

Anko nods and picks him up and uses **Shunshin** to appear outside her house. Kurenai was knocking when they arrived she turns around "Anko, how did the meeting go."

Anko grins "I'm his legal guardian, and I'm going to train him also."

Kurenai nods "What about when you're on missions."

Anko grins "That's where you come in."

Kurenai is confused "Me."

Anko nods "Yes, Hokage-Sama said that you can help me and keep an eye on him when I'm away."

Kurenai noticed that Naruto's asleep resting his head on Anko's shoulder she smiles "I will do what I can."

Anko nods "Well I better put him to bed; I think he's got a girlfriend."

Kurenai chuckles "He works fast who's the lucky lady."

Anko grins "Hinata Hyuga."

Kurenai grins "Really."

Anko grins "He apparently saved her from bullies even punched one of them her knight in shining armour."

Kurenai rolls her eyes "Can I hold him."

Anko grins "This isn't like you."

Kurenai smirks "I know, but he's just so adorable."

Anko passes Naruto to her Kurenai and she's stunned "He's so light."

Anko nods "I know but that will change now."

Kurenai nods and they both head inside Kurenai places him on the bed and takes his sandals off and puts the covers over him.

Kurenai then heads into the front room and she and Anko start discussing how they can get Naruto stronger.


	3. Training

**Cursed Child Part 3 Training**

 **A/N There will be a time gap in this chapter he can't stay five forever right. Well, Enjoy there will also be new characters being shown some are well known some not so much.**

 **Kyuubi Talking**

 _ **'Naruto Talking To Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a day since Anko became Naruto's legal guardian he slept through the morning so Anko and Kurenai bought him some more new clothes and sleeping attire and some practice weapons. They also bought him some scrolls for his training.

Lastly, they bought him toiletries and they stocked up with food both agreeing that Naruto will never be skinny for much longer.

When they get back to Anko's they start putting the food away and unpacking all his new stuff whilst they continue discussing what to start with first. Kurenai sighs "You're not going to teach him how to flirt he's five years old."

Anko grins "Why not, it will help with that Hyuga girl."

Kurenai sighs "He's five remember."

Anko grins "So he can start his perverted ways early."

Kurenai sighs "No, I won't let you corrupt him."

Anko sighs "Fine spoilsport." Kurenai just grins.

Naruto wakes up and as soon as he sits up he hears talking and he climbs out of bed and rubs his eyes before reaching up and opening the door. He makes his way to the kitchen again yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Anko and Kurenai are talking when Naruto enters the kitchen "I'm hungry."

Kurenai smirked "He looks so adorable, I just want to cuddle him." She stands up and walks up to Naruto and scoops him up "Had a nice sleep."

He rubs his eyes and nods. She carries him over and sits him on a chair.

Anko smiles "Want some breakfast."

He nods "Ramen."

Kurenai gets on her knees "You can't eat Ramen for breakfast sweetheart."

He yawns "Why not."

She grins "Because you have to eat healthily and you can become big, and strong like so many great Ninja's and become a hero like the Fourth Hokage."

Anko smiles Yes, Naruto, I will train you to become better than your father. Kurenai then stands up and goes to the cupboards and starts making breakfast for the three of them Sausages, Bacon, Eggs, and toast with Tea for Anko and her and Orange Juice for Naruto.

She turns to Anko "Can you make him some Orange Juice."

Anko nods and opens the fridge and pours him a glass and passes it to him and he starts drinking it whilst swinging his legs from side to side, he's so happy he's been alone for so long he's happy he now has someone.

Anko and Kurenai watch him he seems to be happy which in turn makes them happy. Anko smirked "This must be quite a shock for him from not having anyone to having us two just look at him now."

Kurenai nods "I agree he's so cute." Anko grins ' _She's so different._ '

After they've eaten, Anko washes up whilst Kurenai helps Naruto get dressed. When the washing up is done Anko and Kurenai take each one of his hands and they leave the house and take him to a training ground.

More civilians are in shock and some are even shocked at the supposed Ice Queen, Kurenai Yūhi.

A man steps up to them "What are you doing with that monster."

Anko and Kurenai are about to say something until Naruto punches him in his family jewels. Anko smirked "Good work Naruto-Kun."

He just grins as Kurenai rolls her eyes. Asuma walks up to them he notices the man on the floor clutching his bollocks he raises an eyebrow "What you up to, Kurenai, ah I see Anko's back and who's this."

Naruto grins "Naruto Uzumaki I'm going to become the best Ninja ever."

He nods "I see."

He looks at Kurenai and Anko telling them with his eyes do they know what they're doing.

Anko nods "Yes Asuma we know what we're doing."

Naruto looks up "What are we doing Anko-Chan."

She grins "We're starting your training."

Asuma is shocked "How old is he."

Naruto grins "I'm five, how old are you."

He chuckles "Older than you kid."

Naruto nods "Will I become as old as you."

He grins "In time yes."

Kurenai nods "Come on, we have to train him."

Asuma nods "Have fun kid."

Anko nods "He's going to be tired when I've finished with him."

Kurenai sighs "He's still only five Anko; he's too young to be trained all day long."

Anko smirked "Oh, he can handle it can't you Naruto."

Naruto nods "Yea."

Asuma nods and walks off and Anko and Kurenai continue on.

 **Time skip 2 years Naruto 7 years old**

Naruto has drastically changed in the two years he's been training he's no longer the bony kid he once was, he's also fast, Anko worked on his Ninjutsu, whilst Kurenai worked on Taijutsu not that she's the best at it.

He's actually a fast learner Anko also taught Naruto some Kunai throwing exercises and other ninja tools. After another tough day where Anko taught him the tree walking exercise, which took him a while to learn as his Chakra Control was not very stable, but he finally got it down after two weeks.

He's now lying down. Anko and Kurenai were called to the Hokage's office leaving him by himself. One thing Naruto has noticed is when he's by himself he's always followed by ANBU all with funny masks of animal today is no different he smiles "You can come down Neko-Chan."

An ANBU jumps out of the tree "You've improved a lot in two years Naruto."

He smirks "I guess, I wish they'd teach me Kenjutsu, sword fighting is cool."

The ANBU sits next to him "I could teach you, I'm trained in Kenjutsu."

Naruto sits up "That would be cool, when can we start."

She grins "You're not a patient person are you."

He smirked "Nope."

She smirks which of course you can't see because she's wearing her mask.

Anko and Kurenai return to Naruto they've got some bad news. They get to the training field and see Naruto sitting up talking to an ANBU member.

Anko knows it's a woman "What is she doing."

Kurenai grins "Are you jealous Anko he's a big boy."

Anko rolls her eyes and approaches Naruto he smiles "Anko-Chan, Kurenai-Chan what did Jiji want."

Anko grins "Only you can get away with calling him that.

Naruto grins "Believe it."

Kurenai smiles, then her face drops "Naruto we hoped this would never happen at the same time but we've both got missions."

Naruto nods "OK, how long will you be gone."

Anko sighs "At least two months."

Naruto sighs "Wow, that's a long time, I thought you were going to teach me that walking on water exercise."

Anko sighs "Sorry Naruto-Kun, when we get back, I'll teach you."

Yūgao speaks "I can teach him I've already agreed to teach him Kenjutsu."

Kurenai seems confused "May I ask, why you are even here."

Yugao smiles "Hokage-Sama has us keeping watch over Naruto when he's alone."

Anko's about to get angry when Kurenai puts her hand on her shoulder "It's a good idea especially now we both have missions."

Anko nods "I guess you're right." She turns to Yūgao "If anything happens to Naruto-Kun I'll kill you."

Yūgao nods "I understand, Anko; I won't let anyone but me get close to him."

Naruto sighs "Hey."

Anko wraps an arm around him "I know, Naruto, your girlfriend can get close."

Naruto blushes "She's not my girlfriend." The three women all chuckle. Naruto rolls his eyes "Stop making fun of me."

Anko grins and hugs him "We have to go, and get ready for our mission be good my little fox."

Naruto blushes then Kurenai hugs him also "Be good OK, and no parties."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Just go already." They both chuckle and leave.

Kurenai and Anko turn around and start to walk off Anko looks around and locks eyes with Yūgao the looks she's giving her is Remember what I said anyone touches him you're dead.

Yūgao nods ' _You have no reason to worry Anko I like this little fox._ ' Yūgao then turns back to Naruto "So let's start with that walking on water exercise, I'll show you what to do first we have to take you to some water climb on my back." He nods and climbs on and she uses **Shunshin** and disappears.

There now outside Konoha but not far Yūgao lets him down and tells him to follow her which he does he watches her as she walks into the water and he's in shock "You mean it was real I thought it was a joke."

She grins "Nope, have you learned the tree walking exercise." He nods and she smiles "Well it's similar you have to force Chakra into your feet and continuously do it as water is always moving." He nods and tries of course he fails and falls into the water.

It happens several times for the next two hours until he finally gets it. It's now getting late so Yugao grins "Good job, you really are a fast learner tomorrow we start your Kenjutsu training, for now, you need to get some rest I'd suggest changing your clothes unless you want to catch a cold."

They start walking Naruto looks at her "Neko-Chan I read a book there is something called Shadow Clone Jutsu can I learn that."

She looks at him "I'm not the best at that I know someone who can train you though he's a nice guy although a bit of a pervert."

Naruto nods "You mean that guy with gray hair with a mask on I've seen him he's always reading those pervy orange books."

She grins "So you know him, then I'll speak to him if you want."

He nods "Yes please Neko-Chan, so does that make you my Sensei."

She nods "I guess it does just like Anko-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei."

He nods "I need to eat first."

She nods "Where do you want to eat."

He grins "Ichiraku's."

She nods "You really like that place don't you."

He nods "Of course it's my favourite food."

She nods "OK let's go" He nods and they start walking.

It doesn't take long to get there they sit down and Teuchi smiles "Well if isn't my number one customer what can I get you Naruto."

Naruto grins "Seven bowls of Miso Ramen please."

Yūgao looks at him "You can eat that much."

A girl from the back walks in "Naruto-Kun could probably eat more."

Naruto blushes "Hey Ayame-Chan."

She smiles "Hey Naruto-Kun."

Yūgao smiles ' _Is she his girlfriend._ '

Teuchi smiles "What can I get for you."

Yūgao smiles "Miso Ramen please but only one bowl."

Teuchi nods "Coming right away."

Yūgao decides to tease Naruto "So is Ayame-Chan, the girlfriend Anko-Sensei was talking about."

Naruto blushes "No, and she's not my girlfriend, OK."

Yūgao grins "Got it."

Ayame decides to tease Naruto "Oh how can you be so mean Naruto-Kun, you wanted me to be your girlfriend last week."

Naruto is god smacked "Did not Ayame-Chan, you're making it up."

Ayame pouts "That's so mean, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto blushes "Sorry Ayame-Chan."

Ayame grins "Only messing with you, Naruto-Kun."

She then walks into the back while Yūgao tries not to laugh.

Just then the food arrives and Naruto immediately gets stuck in. Yūgao watches in shock as Naruto powers through the first bowl ' _Can he even taste it._ ' She looks up and Teuchi just shrugs and walks back into the kitchen, she starts eating her own she lifts up her mask and starts eating.

Naruto notices she's lifted up her mask he watches her eat ' _She's beautiful like Anko-Chan and Kurenai-Chan._ ' He smiles "You're very pretty Neko-Chan."

She looks at him and blushes "Erm thank you, Naruto-Kun." He smiles and then continues eating.

Yūgao also continues eating ' _He thinks I'm pretty he's so cute training sure will be fun._ ' After the food, Yūgao pays for them both then they leave they walk to Anko's house also his house and Yūgao smiles "Well goodnight Naruto-Kun, meet me in training field 7 at 9 am and we will start your Kenjutsu training."

Naruto nods "Hai, Neko-Chan." He uses the key to open the door then he turns around "Good Night Neko-Chan."

She smiles "Good Night Naruto-Kun." He closes the door and she disappears. She appears on the roof of the next building and watches him it is her job to keep watch on him tonight.

Whilst she's watching him Kakashi arrives "Yūgao-Chan you seemed to be getting attached to the kid."

Yugao blushes "Not at all Kakashi, I'm just teaching him Kenjutsu, and taught him The Walking on Water exercise."

Kakashi is in shock "He can do that already he's only seven."

Yugao nods "Yes, but with Anko-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei teaching him he's strong and fast he can already do the tree walking exercise also."

Kakashi nods "I see."

She grins "Actually I'm glad you're here I was wondering."

He finishes for her "If I could teach him Shadow Clone Jutsu."

She looks at him "Were you spying on us."

He shrugs "I was Intrigued, I sense a lot of Chakra in him an Uzumaki trait I believe or is it because of what's inside him."

She nods "I'm not sure, maybe both, I sensed it also so will you teach him."

Kakashi shrugs "I'll think about it."

With that, he vanishes. She sighs and continues watching Naruto. She smiles ' _For someone so young to be that strong is commendable it seems Anko-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei are hard taskmasters._ '

Meanwhile, Naruto sits in his room reading a scroll about the Shadow Clone Jutsu but he can't focus this is the first time both Anko-Sensei and Kurenai-Chan have been away from him for two years and now they're away for at least two months.

He rolls the scroll up and places it on the bedside table he lies down in his bed but after an hour of trying to sleep, he's still wide awake. He heads to his little stash of Instant Ramen if Anko knew about this he'd be in trouble.

He cooks the Ramen then tucks in. When he's finished he washes up his bowl then heads back to his room he puts on his coat and boots and heads out of the house, he looks around the coast is clear he then jumps on the roof and continues on his way to the Hokage monument, a place he goes to relax unbeknownst to him Yūgao spotted him and is following him.

He gets where he's going and sits there admiring the view not many people are out at this time of night, neither should he if he's honest, but he doesn't care he lies down and looks at the stars with his hands behind his head after a while he closes his eyes not to sleep but to think.

Yūgao drops down close to Naruto she just watches him he seems to be peaceful, maybe he can't sleep, so he's come up here, she has to admit it's quite a view from up here, she leans against a tree and starts to eat an apple using a Kunai to cut pieces of the apple up.

Naruto senses Neko-Chan but doesn't care he sits up and brings his knees up and hugs them he sighs ' _I wonder what Anko-Chan and Kurenai-Chan are up to._ '

Yūgao notices the change in Naruto ' _He seems sad maybe he's missing Anko-Chan and Kurenai-Chan there like mother figures, after all, it's the first time there both away from him since Anko-Chan took him in._ ' She has to admit also that he's still only seven but he's smart and strong for someone his age. She decides to approach him "You should be in bed Naruto-Kun, I told you we have Kenjutsu training early."

He nods "Sorry Neko-Chan can't sleep."

She sits beside him "You miss Anko-Chan and Kurenai-Chan don't you."

He nods "It's the first time they've both away from me in two years."

She nods "A nice view up here."

He nods "Yea, so peaceful, sometimes I come up here to think, somehow found my way up here a few years ago whilst running away from the mob of villagers, although I stayed up here all night."

"I made a mistake by doing it though as I got such a beating when I returned to the orphanage, not because they cared or anything but because well I don't know why they just kind of attacked me because they could." ' _I wonder if she knows about the Kyuubi I have inside me._ '

Yūgao listens to him, of course, she's heard about him being called names and attacked but she didn't expect the people at the Orphanage to attack him also.

She clenches her fist ' _Someone so small should not be attacked because of something inside of him he has nothing to do with what happened I wonder why he was picked to have the nine tails sealed in him I wonder who his parents were, are they alive, I doubt it maybe the nine tails killed them._ '

She watches him again and notices he's fallen asleep so she scoops him up and carries him home. She places him in his bed and smiles ' _So adorable_ ' She smiles again before vanishing and appears on the roof across from Anko's house.


	4. Academy

**Cursed Child Part 4 Academy**

 **A/N: This is the next chapter so far your liking the story there will be some a time skip only a few months though. This will introduce all the characters you know. There will also be a side you haven't seen because I focused more on training but this side is his prankster side we all know but he's also smart and strong so he won't be dead last that's for sure well enjoy. I know people might be confused with Iruka asking what they already know but I'm doing it my own way.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking To Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been several months since Naruto started his Kenjutsu training from Yūgao He noticed she's a kind women they spoke often after training she became a sort of Auntie to him he found out her name was Yūgao Uzuki, she allowed him to call her Uzuki-Sensei when It was just them or Neko-Sensei if anyone was around.

Yūgao was very impressed with Naruto he's a quick learner, which when she told Anko she just chuckled and told her that's Naruto-Kun for you. As well as Yūgao, Kakashi did help him learn a bit he asked the Hokage first before he taught Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.

That was only after Hiruzen asked Naruto to perform a normal **Bunshin** which came out all wrong. Hiruzen surmised that it was because of his Chakra being so high so his Chakra coils were out of whack so he gave Naruto the go ahead to learn the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** under Kakashi's supervision.

Kakashi actually taught Naruto the **leaf balancing technique** as well as the **Shadow Clone technique**. Naruto found the leaf balancing training boring as hell but it's always good to learn new things.

Away from training Naruto also became a master of Pranks such as painting the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight oh that was fun ANBU the Elite of Konoha chasing him around Konoha for several hours. He was finally caught by his sensei Yūgao and although she caught him she couldn't punish him because he's just too cute and well she found what he did amusing not that she'd tell anyone.

What was easy for him is he used a **Henge** so nobody actually knew it was Naruto who did it well apart from Yūgao who saw him release the **Henge**. That was only one of many pranks he's pulled. Anko was actually away when the monument was painted but when he told her she burst out laughing and even celebrated his amazing accomplishment, Although Kurenai didn't see it as being a good thing. Naruto knows that in a few days he will be enrolled in the academy.

He knows that some of the teachers will probably try and sabotage his training but from what Anko said he's already Genin trained already and in her words it's only going to the academy to rub his training in the other kid's faces and maybe to make some friends.

 **Several Days Later**

Naruto wakes up and climbs out of bed today's the day he starts the academy he leaves the room and enters the kitchen to see Anko at the table drinking some coffee she looks up "How's my little fox today."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I'm not a fox Anko-Chan, what's for breakfast and do I really have to go to the academy I'm so far ahead of everyone it's stupid I've heard there's that Uchiha-teme there this year."

Anko chuckles "Well to answer all your questions Yes, you are my little Fox and breakfast is pancakes thirdly yes you have to interact with people your own age and rub your skills in their faces ESPECIALLY THE UCHIHA'S." Naruto just sighs but he does grin at rubbing it in the Uchiha's face.

He sits down and pulls up a plate and puts some pancakes on his plate with maple syrup he also has a cup of tea and orange juice Anko looks up "So you know where you're going I have to meet Ibiki, so won't be able to take you and Kurenai is on a mission or is my little fox scared of walking alone."

Naruto raises his eyebrow "Please, your juvenile taunts are wasted on me Anko-Chan I'll be fine." He grins "I have a surprise also that video camera I bought I'm going to record my first day it's going to be fun."

Anko grins "Cool, can't wait to watch what you do well you better head off."

Naruto nods "Yea, catch you later Anko-Chan."

Naruto walks to the academy wearing black combat boots, a mesh shirt with a black trench coat (Like Anko's) and black gloves and Black Ninja boots he sees people glaring at him he just gives them the finger or ignores them the finger actually makes Kyuubi laughs his head off which in turn causes Naruto to grin. He finally gets to the academy and walks inside handing in his entry sheet.

The women glares at him but he just ignores her "Room 5 brat"

Naruto turns to her and grins "Brat wow, that's original come on put some effort into it"

The women just cusses and Naruto smirks and walks away to class 5 he steps into the class which is half full already everyone goes quiet when he enters he just smirks and starts walking to a seat when a guy grabs his arm "I know what you are you're the demon."

Naruto rolls his eyes "You know what I am how nice you want a medal or something."

The guy goes to punch Naruto but he uses **Shunshin** to appear behind him the guy looks around then charges at Naruto again and Naruto does it again, this goes on for over two minutes a lot of people are in shock not knowing what Naruto's even doing what nobody knows is the idiot's attacking a clone the real Naruto is upside down sitting down on the roof not that anyone notices.

Naruto dispels the clone not that anyone notices that either and the guy is looking around "Where the fuck are you."

Naruto lets him look around for a minute before he speaks "Up her Nimrod."

The guy and everyone else looks up and can't believe it, two girls, one with Pink hair and the other blond are speechless having no idea what's going on or how he's doing that. Hinata watches Naruto with a smile on her face ' _Naruto-Kun that's so cool_ ' (Yes she knows his name) Everyone's still staring when a teacher walks in he has brown hair up in a ponytail but aimed upwards and his other distinguishing feature is a scar going across his nose.

He's surprised the class is quiet until he notices they're all staring at the ceiling when he looks up he sees a kid sitting down on the roof ' _Amazing has he learned tree walking already wait I know him, it's that Naruto Uzumaki. The kid with the demon inside him still he's not the demon despite what people think_ ' "Naruto Uzumaki get down from there."

Naruto sighs he stands up and walks across the roof and walks down the wall the kid from before lunges at Naruto but Naruto just grabs his hand and starts to crush his hand the kid's on his knees almost crying when Iruka sighs "Let him go Naruto."

Naruto sighs but let's go he then uses **Shunshin** to a chair at the back of the class he sees Hinata and smiles and she blushes and looks away Naruto wonders why she always does that around him but just shrugs he sees several kids staring at him including the horse's ass himself Sasuke Uchiha, or as Naruto likes to call him Emo-Sasgay. Naruto just smirked and carries on with the class.

He finds out the teacher is called Iruka Umino, but they have to call him Iruka-Sensei. He finds out the guy who attacked him was called Benso Sanjikaze but he hardly cares then he finds out half his classmates are from clans.

There's Emo-Sasgay, of course from the Uchiha Clan apparently he's the last member left if he expects sympathy he can think again apparently all the Uchiha's are thieves using their stupid Sharingan to copy moves too lazy to learn them the hard way.

Then there's Hinata Hyūga, daughter of Hiashi of the Hyūga Clan, there's also Shikamaru Nara, from the Nara Clan very smart Clan but lazy as hell according to Anko-Chan. There's also Ino Yamanaka, the blond who was with the pink haired girl she's from the Yamanaka Clan the Yamanaka Clan are mind walkers as Anko calls them.

There's also Shino Aburame, from the Aburame Clan, they have bugs running inside their bodies kind of messed up Naruto thinks. There's Chōji Akimichi, from the Akimichi Clan a strong clan but apparently you should never call them fat unless you want a beating. Lastly, there's Kiba Inuzuka, from the Inuzuka Clan who are scouts and use hunting dogs, Anko says there more Dog than human.

The only other one who he cares about is the Pink haired girl he thinks she's pretty she seems smart she's not from a Clan her family are merchants or so he's heard. Still, it seems she cares more about getting the attention of Emo-Sasgay then becoming a ninja a shame really it will only get her killed if she doesn't take her training seriously.

The day goes slowly Naruto tuning out the pointless drivel Iruka-Sensei's talking about he knows it already at lunch time he walks away heading to Ichiraku's nobody's spoken to him and to be honest he hardly cares that much when he sits down at Ichiraku's, Ayame smiles "Naruto-Kun, what can I get you"

Naruto grins "Let's say Two Miso ramen, Two Beef Ramen and Two Chicken Ramen."

Ayame smiles "Coming right up Naruto-Kun."

As Naruto's waiting someone else enters and sits next to him when Naruto looks it's his teacher Iruka-Sensei "Hey Iruka-Sensei you like Ramen also."

Iruka smiles "I sure do Naruto, say I'm impressed you can do the Tree walking exercise at your age"

Ayame comes in "Oh hello Iruka, what can I get you."

Iruka smiles "A Miso Ramen please."

She nods and walks in the back Naruto smiles "Yea I learned that when I was five I can also walk on water, balance a leaf and do **Shunshin** as you saw."

Iruka is shocked ' _That's amazing but who's teaching him_ ' "That is a surprise Naruto but who's taught you these exercises."

Naruto grins "My Onee-San and Obachan."

Iruka is confused as far as he knew Naruto has no siblings "Naruto who is your Onee-San and Obachan."

Naruto grins "Why Anko-Chan of course but Kurenai-Chan and Neko-Chan are kind of like my sister or auntie's also there also my Sensei's, Neko-Chan is teaching me to use a sword it's so cool."

Iruka is surprised ' _He has people looking out for him and has three Sensei's knowing Anko she probably told him to come to the academy to rub his training in their faces._ '

Just then the food arrives Iruka looks at Naruto's six bowls of Ramen compared to his one but when he looks over Naruto's half finished his first bowl he looks at Ayame who just smiles and shrugs like it's normal.

Later on, Iruka has brought everyone outside into the academy training grounds he sighs "OK class for the last part of the day I would like to know what you have learned so far Jutsu's all that kind of stuff we will start from the beginning from A so Shino you're up first."

Naruto watches as Shino comes up, it is quite impressive bugs that drain chakra a useful weapon. He watches the others Ino's, was actually funny because she took over Iruka-Sensei's body and started making him do exercises.

Sakura was kind of a disappointment; Shikamaru was cool using shadows to control people. Choji was impressive also, Kiba was interesting, Hinata was intriguing but she seems too nice to actually hurt anyone but the skill of sealing up her opponent's chakra was interesting.

If Naruto thought Sakura was a disappointment then Benso was a disaster he's learned nothing at all at least Sakura could use a Genjutsu. Next up was the Emo-Sasgay all the girls were drooling over him like he's some kind of royalty making Naruto almost gag.

When he was done he was smirking like he was saying beat that. Naruto grinned ' _Oh I will you emo bastard_.' Iruka smiles "Last up Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's leaning against a tree when he hears his name. He smiles and Sunshine next to Iruka-Sensei He then grins and does some hand signs " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " Over 50 clones of Naruto appear shocking everyone and pissing off Emo-Sasgay, He then turns a clone into Iruka-Sensei.

After that, he then walks up to a tree and walks up to the top then walks back down. He walks over to the lake and walks across it whilst he's in the water he does some hand signs " **Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " he fires that off and everyone's shocked he then does more hand signs " **Fuuton: Kazekiri No Jutsu.** "

Naruto finally walks out of the water and grabs a leaf and starts balances it on his head for a few minutes then makes it cut in half with only Iruka knowing exactly what happened. Iruka is shocked ' _How can he learn all this he's so far advanced_ ' "Well done Naruto."

Naruto grins "Oh I have one last trick " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 10 clones appear Everyone's confused until Naruto does some more hand signs " **Oiroke No Jutsu** " All of the clones change into a naked Blond girl with smoke surrounding them the girls have two pigtails they then all wrap around Iruka-Sensei "Hey Iruka-Sensei do you like this Jutsu."

Iruka has a massive nosebleed and passes out the clones then disappear and Naruto's laughing his ass off some of the guys have also passed out like that moron Benson and Kiba. Most of the girls don't look too happy but surprisingly Ino is still standing but had a slight nosebleed, Naruto thought that was odd.

Naruto shrugs "Laters." He quickly retrieves the camera and then he leaves the school and sees another pervert Ebisu he grins " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " He then does " **Oiroke No Jutsu** " Then runs out into Ebisu who sees the naked women and passes out from a nosebleed. Watches the clone whilst filming Ebisu's reaction to it then he dispels the clone and bursts out laughing and jumps on the roof heading go and see Jiji.

Meanwhile, Back at the Academy Choji and Shikamaru are talking, Choji grins "That Naruto is funny, and that last Jutsu he used that was funny I even saw Ino have a nosebleed."

Shikamaru is shocked "Seriously, wow, he doesn't seem like a bad guy plus he pissed off Sasuke, so he's not so bad."

Kiba who's now woken up walks up to them "Man I can't believe Naruto did that." Everyone just nods and walks away leaving a still unconscious Iruka-Sensei lying on the ground.

Iruka finally wakes up a short while later and when he does he looks around "NAARRUUTTOO."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he's arrived at the Hokage tower. the receptionist actually likes Naruto and when she sees what he's wearing she blushes ' _He's getting more handsome every day he'll be a knockout when he's older_ ' "You can go in Naruto."

Naruto grins then **Shunshin** away then returns quickly with a rose "Here you go Masumi."

She blushes "Thank you, Naruto, how sweet of you."

Naruto grins and heads into Jiji's office. Hiruzen looks up "Oh Naruto, how was the first day at the academy making any new friends."

Naruto shrugs "Not really Jiji, but that's OK, hey let me show you my new Jutsu."

Hiruzen smiles "Very well."

Naruto grins and places down the camera then does " **Oiroke No Jutsu** " As soon as that happens Hiruzen has a massive nosebleed and falls unconscious just like Ebisu and Iruka-Sensei did earlier.

Naruto runs out of the room laughing and waves goodbye to Masumi before leaving the Hokage Office. He's been running for a while when he hears NAARRUUTTOO. Naruto chuckles "I'm gonna enjoy the academy."

Later on, Anko arrives home, Naruto's out training again but he's left something for her it's a recording she sets everything up and starts watching. By the end she's on the floor laughing her head off in stitches, Whilst Kurenai who arrived a short way though is shaking her head and rolling her eyes.


	5. New Friends

**Cursed Child Part 5 New Friends**

 **A/N: Hey everyone Yeagermeister31 here, it's been a long time since I updated this after the poll was decided I kind of got writer's block but here is the newest chapter, I don't intend to rush the pairings like I have in other stories but there will be many differences then Canon primarily how Naruto is in this story, he's far from weak, or dumb, he still has his moments of being a prankster though but is nowhere near as pathetic as he was in Canon, Sakura, and Ino are still fangirls well at first but there not as bitchy towards Naruto as they were in canon. There will be a time skip in this chapter making it the third year of the academy so there six right now. I do have to reiterate this will not be a NaruHina as it was at first although they will be close friends just not straight away, the pairing has already been decided through the poll. so it will be NaruSakuInoTen.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking To Kyuubi/Sakura talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a year since Naruto started at the academy like Naruto expected the teachers treat Naruto like he's the stupid Kyuubi, like how dumb can they be, the stuff they do well it varies from completely ignoring him or sending him out of the classroom, they sometimes send him out the class saying he's done something wrong then give him detention but just leave him in the academy, of course, he doesn't fall for it and just leaves.

Some of the other classmates wonder why the teachers do that but just lie to them about theirj reasons from what his disguised clones report to him. (Doesn't know about the memory thing yet) To be honest, he hardly cares what they do or say to him.

If he wanted to find out things for himself he'd sneak into the library thanks to Yūgao-Chan teaching him stealth skills which he used to sneak in to the library using a **Henge** to leave like he was there before.

After several months of this constant neglect, he told Anko and Kurenai, Anko wasn't best pleased with what she heard and it took Naruto and Kurenai to calm her down and stop her from killing every teacher that got in her way. Kurenai explained to a fuming Anko why it would end badly for Naruto or make it much worse in the long run. After that, they decided to let Naruto know whatever he wanted to know. Yūgao also helped when he asked her.

Another thing that Anko and Kurenai were disappointed about was Naruto not making any friends after a whole year when they asked him he would just say he didn't really care if people wanted to make friends with him then all they had to do was talk to him. It did seem to him that some of his classmates wanted to talk to him but in the end, nothing happened. He wasn't that bothered he had Anko, Yūgao, Kurenai, the Ichiraku's and The Hokage so that was fine with him.

He's walking through the village the day before the academy starts there second year, by now he's immune to all the glares and hateful words from the villagers, he's far too skilled for them to catch him so now they hardly try or if they do they end up coming up empty. He's about to enter Ichiraku's when he sees a fellow classmate running past him, followed shortly by three civilian boys.

He knows the three boys their idiots plus he knows the girl her name is Hinata Hyūga the heiress of the Hyūga clan, he knows she's very shy and doesn't have much confidence in herself, not that he knows why she also doesn't like fighting he's saved her once before from these same three idiots. He's surprised that neither her protector Ko or Neji is with her and wonders why that is. Kurenai-Chan knows Hinata also but doesn't say much about her other than she's very shy.

He wonders what he should do then shrugs and follows them all. He finds them quite quickly as they chased her down an alleyway unfortunately for her the only way out is through them and they know she won't fight back.

Hinata looks around panicking she hates being bullied there so mean to her she hasn't done anything wrong she wonders where Ko is surely he would have found her by now but it seems not. She looks at her three tormentors and sighs it's always these three what do they have against her she's never done anything to either of them she doesn't even know them.

She is then surprised to see someone else enter the alleyway and she blushes it's Naruto Uzumaki, the boy she's had a crush on since there first encounter. She also wants to befriend him but hasn't got the confidence to do so. She knows others also seem like they want to befriend him but that hasn't happened yet.

Naruto looks at the three idiots "Why don't you three pathetic weaklings just piss off you're all losers, just leave her alone, what has she done to you."

The three bullies know that voice and spin around and see Naruto, they know him and know what the villagers call him demon brat, the leader of the three bullies then scoffs "This doesn't concern you demon, so get lost before we kick your ass after we kick hers."

Naruto raises an eyebrow before placing his hand on his chest and bursts out laughing "Oh man, you three kick my ass please, not only are you three weak civilians but I'm a Ninja in training so can kick your ass blindfolded, now answer me this before I kick your ass why do you three idiots keep harassing Hinata."

One of the three bullies a rotund boy scoffs "She's a blind girl and a wimp, she deserves to be bullied."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "You three really are idiots she's a Hyūga morons if she was blind would she be able to run around like she does no she'd hit everything, her eyes give her the Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan, of course, dumb idiots like yourself with no common sense better stop bullying her."

They all look like they're ready to fight so he just vanished before they can even move and hits one of them in the gut he follows up by doing the same to the other two. Hinata watched everything in shock he's so fast, Naruto looks down at the three passed out idiots before turning to Hinata "Come on Hinata, I'll escort you home, I have to ask though where is your guardian Ko."

She looks at the three bullies before looking back at Naruto and blushes "I...I don't know."

He just nods "OK, well let's go then, I'm sure your dad will be worried about you."

She looks at Naruto but inwardly groans ' _If only he knew how badly he treats me and how much he disapproves of me._ ' She then walks up to Naruto and they step to the side of the three idiots before they leave the alleyway. It quickly becomes known that Naruto doesn't know where he's going, she does giggle at that and leads him to the Hyūga compound.

After a short while, they arrive at the Hyūga compound, the two guards see Hinata then sees Naruto, there about to rush and attack him when Hinata quickly steps in front of them and they stop, just then Hiashi, Ko, and Neji. Ko sees Hinata and sighs in relief, then he spots Naruto "You took her."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "More like you lost her, for being a guardian your kind of embarrassing, What I did do is save her again from three stupid ignorant bullies who think she's blind, stupid morons, anyway I'll be going" He turns to Hinata "See you in the academy tomorrow I guess."

He then turns away and runs up the wall using his Chakra before reaching the top of the wall then jumps off they all see him vanish with Hiashi, Ko and the guards knowing what he did. Neji who quickly used the Byakugan and saw what Naruto did ' _He used Chakra in his feet just what was that, plus the vanishing thing, he seems skilled for someone his age._ '

After leaving the Hyūga compound he makes his way back quickly to Ichiraku's he finds it empty and that's fine with him as soon as he sits on a stool his friend Ayame comes from the back room and smiles "Hey Naruto-Kun, what can I get you."

He looks up "Hey Ayame-Chan, the usual, please well add some extra Pork."

"Coming up Naruto-Kun." She then heads into the back room to hand her dad the order.

Naruto sits there waiting for his first bowl of Ramen when two hands cover his eyes "Guess who."

Naruto pretends to think "Are you a Ramen monster."

He hears giggling "No answer again."

He chuckles "Well you must be Jiji then."

Anko rolls her eyes at Naruto's antics "Do I sound like Jiji, Naruto-Kun."

He chuckles "No Jiji, you sound like Anko-Chan."

She just pouts and lowers her hands from his face and sits next to Naruto "So how was your day Naruto-Kun, causing any mischief."

He pouts "Hey I don't cause mischief; I prank but only people who deserve it. As for my day, I haven't done much really, I did save Hinata from those bullies again, she really needs to work on her confidence or she will continue to be bullied."

She half hugs Naruto "Naruto-Kun, the hero, how sweet." Naruto just rolls his eyes.

Just then Ayame returns "Oh hey, Anko-Chan, can I get you anything."

She shakes her head "Any chance you can take Naruto's order to go."

Ayame nods "Sure thing I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Ayame passed Anko the takeout order from Ayame and pays before her and Naruto leave they both wave to Ayame before they leave the stand she then grins at Naruto "I brought some Dango for dessert." Naruto just nods and they both head to their house.

The next day Naruto arrives at the academy when he enters the classroom he sees Hinata walking to her desk she hears the door open and she turns around seeing her crush enter the room and he nods at her and she smiles at him but her face becomes as red as a tomato "Morning, Naruto-Kun, I...I want...to...thank...you...for...yesterday."

He smiles "No problem Hinata-Chan, they deserved what they get for their ignorance."

She nods then continues walking to her desk and Naruto continues to his desk at the back of the class beside the window. He looks out of the window and a few minutes later the door opens and the rest of the class enters with Sakura and Ino trying to push their way into the classroom, and sit beside their crush Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto rolls his eyes wondering what anyone sees in the brooding Uchiha, ever since the Uchiha massacre he's become more obnoxious and arrogant, his superiority complex has grown tenfold and for some strange reason, girls seem to think that's hot, to Naruto it's just pathetic.

He thinks Sakura and Ino can both do better than the brooding Uchiha, but that's their choice he does wonder why they continue to pursue him even after he treats everyone as inferior to him and ignores them. The teacher then enters and the lessons begin, of course, he expects it will be boring.

Several hours later and it's lunchtime, everyone has left to get lunch, Naruto isn't eating right now he's sharpening his Kunai when he sees three shadows enter his own and he looks up and sees three of his classmates Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka.

He raises an eyebrow at the three of them this isn't the first time those three have attempted to talk to him but usually they back out but not this time it seems "Can I help you with something."

Shikamaru nods "Have you still not gained any friends yet after two years."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Does it look like it, why you ask."

It's Kiba who asks him "Well we've been talking and we'd like to be your friends."

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba "You do know I'm not well liked by this, oh so amazing village do you want to risk being friends with me."

Again Kiba answers Naruto "We already discussed it together, and we don't really understand why you're treated this way not only by the villagers but by our own teachers but we don't really care about them or what they think so how about it you up for being friends with us three."

Naruto looks at them all again "You sure about that." When they all nod he just shrugs "OK then, sure why not."

They all nod happily that they have finally got that sorted out and can now get on with what they planned on doing which was eating their lunches. They all sit down and Naruto puts his Kunai and sharpening tools away. He sees the three of them pull out there Bento's he then sees Chōji pull out a second Bento and pass it to Naruto.

"I know you don't always eat at lunchtime, so my mom made this for you."

Naruto looks confused "Your mom made this for me but why."

Chōji just smiles "She doesn't hate you at all she knows how the village treats you and it annoys her, and when I told her that you don't always eat lunch and instead spend your lunch break with training, she made another lunch for you, and will continue to make you one until you realise you should eat lunch along with everyone else."

Naruto looks at Chōji with a weird look "Why would she do that though, not that I'm complaining this smells great."

Chōji smirks "Well like I just said and mom doesn't like anyone going without food especially a friend of her son."

Naruto and the others chuckle then Naruto shakes his head "So I'm stuck with you guys then huh."

The three all nod and get tuck into their lunches along with Naruto. Hinata wasn't far away and was happy that Naruto's finally made some friends now if only she good gather the courage to follow their example, she smiles and then walks away. The new friends all continue eating although Naruto sensed Hinata was there but said nothing although he wonders what she was there for.

For the next few weeks, the four of them spend a lot of time together, whether it's eating together during lunches, hanging out together outside of the academy, telling each other stories about what they've done over the years. They all laugh the most at Naruto's stories especially about his pranks and how he got away with them, not knowing that Yūgao or Neko would let him get away with whatever he does as long as nobody gets hurt.

Some of the other classmates watch them as if there insane that they would befriend Naruto Uzumaki. The teachers also thought the same thing and informed the parents of the three kids; of course, they never expected the parents to completely blow them off. The teachers thought that the parents were stupid of course there the stupid ones as none of the parents were dumb enough to believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi.

Kiba also started helping out in some of Naruto's pranks, Shikamaru, and Chōji even helped on occasion with Shikamaru helping with the planning of them being the brains of the operation. Anko, Kurenai, and Yūgao were all overjoyed at him gaining some friends.

Yūgao even thought it would be amusing with Shikamaru also helping with the planning, knowing that with him their pranks will never be the same again. It was also about this time that some of the girls also started taking notice of him, thinking that the markings on his face were kind of cute. That was the ones that weren't drooling over the Uchiha and even some that were once big Uchiha fangirls have started to realise that maybe they were wasting their time on him.

Before Chōji, Shikamaru and Kiba were friends with Naruto and when Chōji wasn't with Shikamaru he was bullied because of his weight and because he didn't fight back, that all stopped when Naruto became friends with him as some people were still afraid of him thinking he was a demon from what their parents told them so it wasn't a good idea to get on the wrong side of him since he had improved himself.

It's now the end of another academy day and there is a two-day break, all four of the new friends love the weekends. Naruto's now on his way to the field he uses for training when he hears the voice of Kiba, he turns around and sees Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji walking up to him. He then senses someone else who seems to be following then stealthily although whoever it is isn't doing a good job of hiding there Chakra signature.

He then focuses more on the Chakra signature and is confused as its Ino Yamanaka another of his classmates and one of the Uchiha fangirls to boot. That's what confuses him the most, why would she be following Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chōji as they're not really friends although the Yamanaka's, Nara's and the Akimichi are all a close family as their parents were former teammates. Ever since the academy started all she's done is pursue the Uchiha

His three friends finally stop next to him and Kiba looks at Naruto with his strange look "What's up, Naruto."

Naruto nods behind him "We have attracted an uninvited guest."

Kiba just scoffs "Yea, I know I smelled them a short while ago so who is it."

Naruto smirks "Ino Yamanaka, although I'm not sure why she's here though, but enough about that what brings you three here."

Shikamaru then speaks for the two others "Well we met up earlier but you were busy with Anko we were discussing the first day at the academy, specifically what you did and you did some cool moves, like that climbing the tree thing only using your feet what was it exactly was it a Jutsu or something, if so can you teach us."

Naruto chuckles "OH, you want me to train you, huh; you want to train under the Great Naruto Uzumaki."

Chōji chuckles, Shikamaru rolls his eyes but with a smile on his face, and Kiba bursts out laughing "Yes we want help from the Great Naruto Uzumaki oh please help us oh great one."

Naruto chuckles at his friend Kiba, then rubs his chin "I don't know it will be and quoting Shikamaru here it will be Troublesome, what do I get out of this deal."

Chōji grins "I'll treat you to all you can eat BBQ for a month."

Naruto smirked "Well that's a start."

Shikamaru smirks "I could teach you the game Shogi it's a strategy game."

"Sounds good, Kiba."

Kiba groans "I don't know I'll think of something."

Ino then stops beside them "Can you learn it to me also."

Naruto looks at her "I have to ask Ino, what brings you here, in the two years at the academy you've never spoken to me once, so why should I show you this Chakra Control exercise, I'm trying not to be mean but I'm curious as to why you want to learn it."

Shikamaru then says something that the others were probably all thinking "Ino, why do you want to learn this for yourself or to impresses Sasuke Uchiha, I'll tell you this Sasuke thinks he's better than anyone else and should know everything before anyone else."

"We all know that isn't the case as Naruto already knows this exercise and probably more and we all saw the face of Sasuke he was pissed, now think on this he won't be happy that you have learned something that he hasn't it won't impress him it will piss him off."

Naruto nods agreeing with everything Shikamaru said "I agree, Ino, Sasuke will hate you for it, to him, it will be rubbing it in his face, the only reason I learned them so early is because of my Legal guardians, usually everyone learns these exercises when they become Genin, so I ask again what Shika said why do you want to learn it."

Ino looks at them both surprised and not knowing what to say, it was to impress Sasuke, but what Shikamaru and Naruto said could be true would Sasuke be angrier than impressed with her.

Naruto looks at her then his friends "Let Ino think on this guys, but this applies to you also you will learn it later on so do you want to learn it now or later on if you say you still want me to teach it to you I will."

The guys all say they want to learn it now it will impress their parents and whomever becomes there Sensei's down the line when they become Genin, so Naruto just nods and walks off with the other three following leaving Ino still thinking about it. When she looks up she decides to follow them so she runs to catch up with them.


End file.
